ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Sunbreeze Festival 2007
2nd part of the Event This part of the event you will need to team up with some of a diffrent race than your self. Once you got a party with you and another player talk to the moogle and you will be teleported to 1 of 3 spots in the Aydeewa Subterrane. There you will need to find a Goal marker. Once you found it take invisible of and spawn the Moogle and he will give you an item. Had back using the Glyph obtained from the moogle when you started. Mow trade the items to each other then to the moogle to get your reward. When I did this I go 6 Skewers of M&P chicken. The location I've found is: Start: F-11, Goal: K-9 on Map3 of the Aydeewa Subterrane. Start: ???, Goal: G-7 on Map3 of the Aydeewa Subterrane. --Crawlerbasher 11:48, 3 August 2007 (CDT) Special Goods? Southern San d'Oria (D-8) should be Northern San d'Oria (D-8) :It is cut and paste from SE announcement. -- 16:39, 26 July 2007 (CDT) Gold Fish Scooping Goldfish Scooping Come armed with your Yukata and some spare gil for scoops, and get ready to scoop, scoop, scoop! This is the first section of the new event. Head to the area of your choice and talk to the NPC. There, you will receive a free Goldfish Bowl (last option when you talk to them), and have the opportunity to purchase super scoops at 100 gil apiece (they stack to 12). Equip the Goldfish Bowl (range) and the Super Scoop (ammo), then go wading into the water. Don't have your Yukata from last year? That's not a problem, there are moogle's in every town that are selling the Yukatas as well as assorted fireworks. You can find the moogle's at these locations: Northern San d'Oria (D-8) Port Bastok (L-8) Windurst Waters (G-10) NPC to get started: East Sarutabaruta, Kesha Shopehllok, (H-8) (sitting on the bridge) Rabao, Mei, (F-7) (sitting against water pump) South Gustaberg, Fish Eyes, (E-8) (by Fumaroles, sitting against a rock) West Ronfaure, Saradorial, (G-10) (at Knightwell, by fence) This pretty much works just like fishing. You even type /fish (or fish from your menu) to "scoop". However, the wait time in between scooping is much shorter (and the animation more amusing). When you attempt to scoop a fish, you will get one of these four messages: A tiny goldfish has approached! A plump, black goldfish has approached! A fat, juicy goldfish has approached! There are no goldfish to be found... If a fish approaches, you must press Enter in order to catch the goldfish. After you've pressed Enter, you'll have one of these four messages: Obtained: (fish) You lost your catch. The paper on your super scoop ripped. The goldfish slipped off your scoop... After you've acquired some goldfish, bring them back to the NPC and trade them. They will count up your fishies, and award you the allotted points. Fishies: Tiny Goldfish: 1 point Black Bubble-Eye: 2 points Lionhead: 10 points Prizes: 5 points: a Super Scoop 15 points: a bag of fireworks 25 points: large fans 30 points: a colored drop 50 points: a mystery box (12 Spirit Masque) 80 points: another mystery box (Goldfish Set) ---Crawlerbasher 07:28, 26 July 2007 (CDT) Goldfish Bowl Woodworking (10), Alchemy (7) Smithing (4) : :*1 x Bronze Ingot :*1 x Black Bubble-Eye (fished up in gold fishing event) :*1 x Crawler Calculus (dropped off crawlers) :*1 x Glass Sheet :*1 x Goldfish Set (prize from mystery box 2 in gold fishing event) :*1 x Lauan Lumber :*1 x Sieglinde Putty :*1 x Tiny Goldfish (fished up in gold fishing event) --Crawlerbasher 07:37, 26 July 2007 (CDT) Fighting Fish Tank Woodworking (20), Alchemy (7) Smithing (4) : :*1 x Goldfish Set :*1 x Glass Sheet :*1 x Bronze Ingot :*1 x Lauan Lumber :*1 x Sieglinde Putty :*1 x Crawler Calculus :*1 x Lamp Marimo :*1 x Betta --Crawlerbasher 07:37, 26 July 2007 (CDT) Error will available in the following locations: Should be changed to will be available in the following locations: --El Tio 15:50, 26 July 2007 (CDT) :Per Details at POL.com, it displays it as will available in the following locations:. The announcements listed here are mirrored content, which consequently means, typos intact. If you wish to have it changed, you can e-mail customer service at POL.com and inform them of the error. It's what I did with a previous update and an incorrectly spelled word, it was changed there and thusly changed here. -- 15:57, 26 July 2007 (CDT) The moogle's test of courage starts on the 4th, not the 1st according to playonline's site. :See above, news announcements are mirrored content, typos included. -- 12:01, 27 July 2007 (CDT) : The event's already started on my server. Just finished running around Davoi level 1 style. Goals where @ E-7 & E-10 Apelila 12:13, 3 August 2007 (CDT) Rewards: 1~6 M and P Chicken ~6 M and P Dumpling ~6 M and P Cracker Zones and Goal Points Davoi E-7 & E-10 Ranguemont PassI-8 MamookD/E-9 (watch out for TS NMs and Frogs) Aydeewa Subterrane ?-? Beadeaux ?-? --Markus 23:03, 3 August 2007 (CDT) Beadeaux L-7 01:35, 4 August 2007 (CDT)